Que hice?
by Mimiti23
Summary: Luego de la filmación del comercial, Ryouma enfrenta a Izumi con respecto a sus sentimientos pero nadie llega a salvarlo ¿Que hará? ¿Dirá la verdad o se compadecerá de Ryouma?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Izumi no hubiera desmentido a Ryouma sobre su identidad? ¿Si para librarse de él acepto una cita antes de poder decir que era un chico? **

**Nota:(Esto es después de que terminaran el comercial) y lo base en el manga no en el anime.**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Estoy…Estoy enamorado de ti!-dijo Ryouma con el rostro rojo. Lo mire estupefacto ¡¿Ehhh…?! Es…Esperen…

¡Es…cierto!

¡Éste chico paso los últimos diez años pensando que soy una chica…!

¿Qué debería hacer…?

¿Decirle la verdad?

¿O sería mejor no decírselo?

Pero…Sino lo hago, entonces…

-Ryouma-san…yo-¿Qué debería decirle?

-¡Es…Espera Izumi-san!-grito-No hace falta que me respondas ahorita… solo quería dejar en claro mis sentimientos… hacia ti-rascaba nuca, con su mirada en el suelo y el rostro rojo, y estoy seguro que si no fuera por mi sorpresa estaría igual.

-Ryouma…san-ahora si me sonroje-yo…

-¡Por favor sal conmigo!-se inclinó hacia el frente-No te obligare pero por favor sal conmigo…eh estado esperando diez años por una oportunidad así-tomó mis manos aun estando inclinado-¡Por favor!

¿Qué le respondo? Digo… podría desmentirlo, mostrarle que soy un chico y olvidarme de todo el asunto para continuar mi sueño de ser un mangaka pero… ver su rostro suplicante y rojo me obliga a callar además el pobre aun piensa que soy una chica ¿Qué hare?

-¡Izumi-san!-voltee y ahí se encontraba Rei algo agitado-¿Aun no te has cambiado? El auto nos está esperando-entonces pareció notar a Ryouma que se había levantado pero no soltó mis manos-¡Ichiyou-san! ¡Perdone mi descortesía!-ahora él se inclinó-Pero ahora debemos irnos e Izumi-san no está cambiada-volteo a ver nuestras manos y Ryouma me soltó, ahora, ambos sonrojados.

-No se preocupe Sagara-san, ya me iba-respondió amable-Izumi-san…-voltee a verlo-¿Pensaras en lo que te dije?

-Yo…-busque ayuda en Rei pero hablaba por teléfono un tanto lejos-Está bien…-listo lo dije.

-Entiendo… lamento haberte…-pareció entender mis palabras-¡¿Enserio aceptas?!-tomo mis manos con una expresión de suma alegría.

-S-Sí…-¿En qué demonios me metí?

-¡ESTUPENDO!-grito emocionado o mejor dicho eufórico-¿Me darías tu número?-saco su celular-Así podré llamarte para ver cuándo podremos vernos ¿Te parece?

-De-De acuerdo-saque el mío y en unos momentos teníamos el número del otro.

-¡Perfecto!-volvió a sonreír-¡Nos vemos luego Izumi-san!-se acercó y beso mi mejilla que en unos momentos estuvo totalmente roja-¡Adiós…!

-Adiós…-susurre. Y ahora me vuelvo a preguntar ¡¿En qué demonios me metí?! ¡¿Cómo acepte una cita con Ichiyou Ryouma vestido como chica?! Esto será un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

-Izumi-san ¿Estás listo?-pareció notar mi rostro pálido-¡¿Te encuentras bien, Izumi-san?!

-Rei…-dije con la mirada fija en el punto por donde desapareció Ryouma-¿En qué me he metido…?

-¿He?-dijo confundido.

Mientras tanto en un auto en medio del trafico…

-Menos mal que todo salió bien al final ¿No, Ryouma-kun?-dijo mi manager.

-¿He?-pronuncie aun perdido en la felicidad-S-Si… salió mejor de lo que esperaba…-seguí mirando la foto de la pequeña Izumi, era tan tierna en ella como ahora, aunque más linda-Mucho mejor-murmure.

¡Bien! ¿Qué tal? Es un mini proyecto con mi hermana pequeña así que nos gustaría saber de opiniones y si hay algo que este mal y cosas así.

Gracias por leerlo, y continuare pronto…


	2. Un Cómplice

**Holaaaa soy Makari la hermana sobre-protegida.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un cómplice**

.

-Rei…-Dije con la mirada fija en el punto donde desapareció Ryouma-¿En qué me he metido…?

-¿He?-Dijo confundido-En que te has metido o mejor dicho con quien-Dijo refiriéndose a Ryouma.

-Es que… jeje–Reí-me invito a salir y no sabe que soy un chico - Dije apenas audible.

-¿Qué?

-Me invito a salir y no sabe que soy un chico.

-Ha ok…QUEEE-Pareció reaccionar tarde-Y ¿qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que si- estaba más que sonrojado mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y ¿por qué?

- Es que estabas lejos para pedirte que me sacaras de ahí y creí que si le decía que si se iría. ¿Puedes ayudarme? -Dije poniendo cara triste. Pensando que estaba vestido como mujer no me diría que no.

Rei suspiro-Esta bien, te ayudare. Pero te daré un consejo, dile la verdad lo más pronto posible, una mentira se cubre con otra y así sucesivamente.-Tenía razón no podía contradecirlo-Así que si no quieres mentirle más dile la verdad cuando tengan la cita-puso cara como si se hubiese acordado de algo- Hablando de esto ¿Cuándo es la cita?

-Jeje –Reí –emm… m-mañana después de la escuela.

-Y de donde conseguirás la ropa.

-Cierto ¿me puedes comprar ropa?

Rei puso su mano en su frente mientras suspiraba-Esta bien pero con qué dinero.

- Yo tengo unos ahorros en mi habitación cuando lleguemos te los doy. Y las estilistas de Shougo me pueden ayudar con el peinado.

-Ok.

-¡Gracias!- Lo abrace seguidamente correspondió a mi abrazo.

Entre en mi camerino y me vestí para luego ir a mi casa. Llegue y me acosté en mi cama para dormir y dormir.

.

.

.

Me desperté con la hermosa vos de mi lala-lulu mire el reloj y luego me vestí. Salí de mi habitación y me senté en la mesa con mis padres, era todo silencioso. Hasta que mi papá rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias

-y… ¿por lo de ayer?- Se refería al beso de Ryouma. Al recordarlo me sonroje y recordé lo de esta tarde.

-Izumi

-¿He?-Dije despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-Dijo mi madre con algo de preocupación.

-N-nada-Mentí-ya me tengo que ir adiós-Les sacudí mi mano en forma de despedida.

Llegue a la escuela y fue lo mismo de siempre hice mi tarea, mal, pero la hice. Me fui a mi club de manga para distraerme en él pero fue lo contrario. Cada vez que veía a una pareja besándose lo recordaba a él y a su beso.

Yo lo hubiese preferido con alguien como mi lala-lulu pero fue con alguien totalmente contrario, en TODO, ella era rubia y el con pelo oscuro, ella era chaparrita y el alto, y sobre todo lala-lulu era mujer y Ryouma era HOMBRE. Pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo.

_Mientras tanto Rei después de comprar ropa para Izumi llamo a Shougo_

-¿H-hola?

-Halo

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Me imagino que me lo devolverás ¿no?

-S-si

-Ok ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito a tus estilistas para Izumi

-¿Para qué?- Dijo con vos de hermano celoso

-P-para su club de manga- Le mentí ya que si le decía que era para una cita se moriría.

-Ha ok. Ahora las llevo a la casa y… mientras arreglan a Izumi puedes devolverme el favor.

-No.

-¿Por?

-Pues porque… emmm tengo cosas que hacer y tú también así que vete a tu estudio y l-luego nos vemos- Le corte. Lo que hago por Izumi.

_Volviendo a Izumi:_

Estaba en el descanso y de repente sonó mi celular.

-Hola.

-Hola Izumi soy Ryouma .

-H-hola.

-Emmm te llamaba para ponernos de acuerdo a cuando voy por ti.

-Ha hee –Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso- Ve a mi casa a las 16:00.

-Ok – Dijo emocionado y entusiasmado.- Adi-

-Bien adiós.-Le corté interrumpiéndolo.

Un tiempo más sonó mi celular de nuevo al cual conteste inseguro.

-H-hola- Dije temiendo de que fuera Ryouma de nuevo pero me tranquilice al escuchar a Rei.

-Hola Izumi.

-Ha Rei.

-Vuelve temprano a casa que las estilistas de Ryouma ya están por llegar.

-Ok termina mi última clase y voy.

-Bien, ¿ya hablaste con Ryouma sobre cuando pasa por ti?

-Si le acabo de colgar.

-¿A qué hora viene?

-A las 4.

-Ok llega rápido.

-Bien, adiós Rei y gracias.

-De nada, adiós.

Le colgué, y justo toco la campana y volví a clases. Pasó media hora y ya eran las 2 de la tarde así que ya era tiempo de irme a mi casa, me disculpe con mi club de manga por no quedarme y me fui.

En el camino no pude dejar de pensar de que iba a hablar o que iba a contestar cuando Ryouma me preguntara sobre algo personal ya que no sabría si mentir o decir la verdad.

Llegue a mi casa nervioso porque no sabía lo que me había comprado Rei, salude a mis padres rápido y me fui con él. Me quede un rato parado pensando ¿¡QUE IBA A HACER PARA QUE MIS PADRES NO VIERAN A SU HIJO VESTIDO DE MUJER PARA SALIR!? Fui Rei para resolver todo.

-Hola Rei.

-Hola Izumi.

-Bueno manos a la obra.

-Ok ve a bañarte y rápido por favor.

-Ok.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y fui con Rei que estaba con las estilistas de mi hermano. Él me dio la bolsa con ropa y me la puse, salí para mostrarles como me veía y a Rei le gusto, a las estilistas no. Para empezar era un pulóver color rojo y unos jeans negros con mis zapatillas normales, a mi me pareció bien para un chico no sé cómo se vestiría una chica solo veía a lala-lulu vestida de colegiada o con su traje normal y las otras chicas de manga se vestían femeninas pero no veía de qué color era. Así que las estilistas regañaron a Rei y me dieron otra ropa, porque sabían que ninguno de nosotros dos iba a hacer un buen trabajo cosas de chicas así que trajeron ellas mismas ropa y otra vez me tuve que cambiar. Salí vestida con una remera de tiras con una chaqueta color negra y unos jeans cortos azules y unas zapatillas Toper color rojo. Me vi al espejo y no podía creer que era yo.

Las estilistas me maquillares con colores no muy cargados y me pusieron la peluca. Mi peinado constaba con una coleta larga atada por un listón azul.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Ryouma estaba por venir me daban retorcijones de panza y ganas de vomitar de la ansiedad. Estaba en mi habitación esperando con las estilistas y con Rei vigilando la puerta de que mis padres no entren. De repente sonó la puerta principal de mi casa Rei corrió a distraer a mis padres:

-¡Nagisa, Seiya! ¿¡Vieron la gotera en la cocina!?

-N-no- Contestaron al unisono.

-¡Pues vengan!- Los agarro del brazo y los llevo a la cocina.

-R-Rei…

La puerta seguía sonando y cuando vi que mis padres se fueron a la cocina, les agradecí a las estilistas y corrí hacia la puerta.

Salí rápido logrando que chocara contra algo me di vuelta y vi que era Ryouma. Me sonroje al instante cuando vi como me miraba de arriba abajo y se sonrojaba.

-H-hola.

-Hola Izumi- Se torno el silencio.- S-sube al auto.

-Gracias - Eran las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca. Me ayudo a subir y luego subió él. Encendió el motor y emprendimos el viaje- Y… ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la cafetería "Cocopa"sirven cupcakes en copas.

-A ok. Traje un poco de dinero así que si te falta

-No te preocupes yo te invite y yo pagare- Me sonrió sonrojado. Yo miré hacia otro lado ya que no quería que viera mi cara sonrojada.

Ese viaje se me hiso eterno pero al fin llegamos, era una cafetería hermosa con muchos color y un cartel gigante que decía Cocopa. Ryouma me ayudo a bajar y entramos…

* * *

***Muchas reverencias* Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. Me atrase mucho lo sé pero… es que… bueno no tengo escusas no me llegaba la insipiracion jijiji **

**Bueno pero que tull para una nena de primaria :3 espero que les guste el capitulo y que me manden reviews adiooos :***


End file.
